


Happy Birthday James

by Lovebeauty01



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, Drunken Shenanigans, First Time, M/M, Male Bonding, Male Slash, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Room of Requirement, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22115488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovebeauty01/pseuds/Lovebeauty01
Summary: James Potter gets more than just a simple birthday gift from his best mate Sirius.
Relationships: Sirius Black/James Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	Happy Birthday James

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd so be kind. As always, enjoy!

Where are we going you tossers?" James demanded loudly, his head trapped in a sack that was forcefully thrown over his head a few minutes ago. 

He shook his head, his glasses snagged the burlap back as his mates chuckled quietly. Two sets of hands were dragging him down a corridor against his will. He was supposed to be trying to woo Lily Evans and talk her into studying with him tonight but his friends dragged him away after dinner, ruining his plans. 

"Shut up Jamie!" Sirius hissed to his right. "Merlin you're loud."

His mates carefully helped him up the stairs that magically moved on a daily basis. He could hear the whispers of the portraits as they passed, wondering what was going on this time. It wasn't unusual for the four boys to be up to no good. It had been this way since they stepped into Hogwarts seven years ago. 

A few minutes later, they stopped. Sirius's hands left his right arm while the other arm was being held by Remus. He knew that Remus would refuse to let him go or help him out. Whoever planned this, he was betting on Sirius, was making sure everyone followed through with whatever plan was concocted. 

"What are we doing?" James asked again, trying to keep the agitation from his voice. He heard footsteps stop for a second then start up again.

"Be quiet James, geez," muttered Remus to his left. 

"Ah ha!" Sirius cried victoriously. Hands were placed back on him as they shuffled him forward and into a room. The burlap sack over his head made it incredibly hard to see where they took him. 

The bag was suddenly ripped off his head and James blinked harshly against the dim light coming from the room. Once his vision was back, he looked around the room his mates dragged him in. It wasn't like any room he had ever been in. The four of them explored much of the castle but this room was new.

"Where are we?" He asked again, looking back at his four mates, each of them grinning like the idiots they were. 

"James, my pal, my brother...this is the Come and Go Room. I found it when I was trying to escape from Flich a week ago," Sirius said, flopping down on the red couch. 

"What does it do?"

"It creates whatever you are needing." Sirius explained. A second later a bucket of Butter beer appeared on the table in front of them. Remus and Peter took a seat in the adjoining chairs. 

Taking a seat beside Sirius, they reached for the Butter beer and twisted the cap off. They sat in silence for a while relishing the quiet room with a low burning fireplace. It reminded James of the Common Room but with no Lily Evans.

As he finished his drink, he sat it down on the table and reached for another one. "What's the occasion?"

"Your birthday!" Sirius exclaimed joyously. 

"That's tomorrow….."

"Tonight, my friend is why we are going to party on a Saturday. No one likes being hungover on Monday with McGonagall." 

As he said this, Sirius dove over the back of the couch and pulled out four bottles of Ogden's Firewhiskey. Remus coughed and shook his head but accepted the bottle that was offered to him. Sirius dropped James bottle in his lap earning him a glare while Peter denied his bottle.

"Suit yourself mate…" Siruis said twisting the cap off his bottle and took a swing. Beside him, James and Remus did the same. 

Coughing a second later as the Firewhiskey went down his throat, James felt fire lick down his esophagus and settle into his stomach. He felt like he could breathe fire. Blinking, his eyes watered but he took another sip.

From his knowledge of the drink, it wouldn't take much before he would be drunk. Where had Sirius gotten this, he didn't know and he really didn't want to ask. Around him, Sirius and Remus were sitting back in their seats, goofy grins on their faces. Peter was the only one who refused a drink, even when it was offered.

As snacks and more drinks appeared the four friends sat around laughing, drinking, and eating. Somewhere in the mess of food, they gave James his birthday presents. 

*******

Two hours passed as Peter decided to take Remus back to the Common Room. James and Sirius would be there shortly. While it might have been his birthday party, James offered to help clean. They watched as Peter carried a drunk Remus out the door, leaving them alone. 

His head swam with the fuzziness associated with alcohol. It wasn't his first time engaging in the fire drink, but the last time he drank it, he didn't drink enough to get drunk. Leaning his head back against the back of the couch, he sighed and opened his eyes.

The world swam less with his eyes open or so he thought. Today he was seventeen. Finally an adult in the Wizarding World. His parents have been sick these past few weeks and he was eternally grateful for the distraction his mates gave him. 

Though watching Remus dance around like a drunkard and howling at an invisible moon was entertaining. Sirius wanted to play strip poker, but no one was sober enough to actually play the game.

Beside him, Sirius was in hell like he was. The both of them outdrank Remus and Sirius was still sipping from his half empty bottle. James was thankful there was such things as hangover potions. He would definitely need one tomorrow. Turning his head toward his best friend, Sirius rolled his head to look back at him.

James stared at his friend for a long time soaking in their friendship. Earlier that year, Sirius arrived at his doorstep bloodied and beaten from his own family. It took everything he had to not portkey over there and kill Sirius's family for it. His father invited Sirius in and let him stay. 

Before he could blink, Sirius leaned over and kissed him. The shock of feeling his best friends lips on him soon dissipated when Sirius pulled back. Their eyes were wide as both boys looked at each other, neither of them speaking. 

James felt a stirring in his trousers, which startled him. This was his best friend. His brother in all but blood. He waited to see if it was a fluke, but when Sirius leaned in again, James met him. 

The kiss was slow at first, just testing the waters before James took a breath, his mouth opening. Sirius took the chance and slipped his tongue in his mouth. James let out a quiet groan, which prompted Sirius to push more into the kiss. 

Sliding his fingers through Sirius's shoulder length black hair, James helped pull Sirius into his lap. He felt his glasses plucked from his face and tossed to the side, the frames landing softly on the pillow. Hands wrapped around his neck, holding him steady as they snogged. 

The kiss ignited something inside him and soon he felt his skin prickling as his magic hummed on his skin. The kiss was becoming insistent as James moved his hands from Sirius's hair and slipped them and under the hem of the starch white button up school shirt.

He felt the warm skin of Sirius's back prickled at the invasion. He moaned loudly as Sirius rolled his hips into James's, their stiff cocks rubbed deliciously against each other. James broke the kiss, needing air, as Sirius continued his assault will his lips down James's neck. 

He couldn't understand what was happening but a part of him didn't want to stop. Fingers started to unbutton his shirt as he reached around to do the same. Soon their shirts were opened as they hurriedly pushed them off their shoulders. 

Bare chested, James found Sirius's lips again. Kissing his best mate, he ran his hands down Sirius's wiry chest till his fingers caressed the tight niplples, eliciting a moan from Sirius. He wondered how far this was going to go, but when Sirius didn't stop as he broke their kiss, he watched as his best friend lowered himself to his knees. 

He opened his legs to accommodate Sirius's body and watched in fuzzy fascination as deft fingers reached up and unclasped the belt, followed but the button and zipper. James's eyes widened as hands tugged on his trousers. Lifting his arse, he helped Sirius tug his trousers down and stepped out of them. 

The birthday boy sat on the couch in his boxers, watching his best friend stand back up. Leaning forward, James didn't give him a chance to move before his hands unclasped the thin black belt followed by the button and zipper. His eyes followed the pants as they fell and pooled around Sirius's ankles. 

His eyes followed up the bare legs and stopped at the large tent inside Sirius's boxer briefs. Wetting his lips, James tried to swallow the lump that formed in the back of his throat to no avail. His cock twitched in his boxers, begging to be free of its prison. 

Standing up, his tented cock brushed against Sirius's, eliciting a moan from the both of them. Ina swirl of magic the room changed from a sitting room to a replica of his bedroom at home. Placing his hands on Sirius's neck, he pulled the man to him and kissed him passionately. 

As they walked back toward the large bed in the middle of the room, James sat down when the back of his knees touched the edge of the bed, pulling Sirius with him. They laid on the soft bed snogging and rocking their bodies together. Soft moans, beside the crackling of fire, was the only noises in the room. 

Soon his hands slipped inside the boxer briefs Sirius wore and gripped his arse, pressing the clothed hips into his. Both boys groaned at the contact. James wanted to cum but not clothed. Tugging Sirius's boxer briefs down, he flew cold as Sirius stepped off the bed and tossed the garment elsewhere.

He watched as Sirius reached up and tugged at his boxers. Lifting his hips, like he did earlier, James felt his skin prickle as the cotton slid down his legs. As Sirius tossed the garment, he was acutely aware he was naked and aroused. His brown eyes drifted down the the thick cock nestled between his best friend's legs. 

He knew if he nodded there would be no going back. They would stop until the reached completion. They were Marauder's after all. They never quit. Giving a tiny nod off his head, James inhaled as the drunkenness was slowly dissipating. 

From out of nowhere, Sirius held up the bottle of whiskey and swallowed more of the fire drink before handing the bottle to James. Swallowing a large mouthful, he coughed again as the drink consumed him. Setting the bottle down, he was immediately pulled back toward Sirous, who kissed his mouth as he crawled on top of him. 

Rolling them over, James pressed his body into Sirius's as hands explored. Breaking the kiss for air, he kissed down Sirius's neck, pushing the hair out of the way. His tongue probed and licked the skin, tasting his best friend in ways he never would have other than a fantasy. 

"James," Sirius grunted as a tongue tentatively touched a nipple. "We don't have too…"

James paused his ministrations and rubbed his cock on Sirius's thigh, "I want too."

"Then I want it now." Sirius exclaimed, his voice thick like honey. 

James nodded and whispered the lube charm that every boy third year and up knew. The clear thick substance dripped from his fingers and he wished he had his wand in his hand. His wandless magic wasn't great. 

Pausing, he left the bed and found his wand still in his pocket. Crawling back up on the large bed, Sirius watched him with dark eyes, his cock displayed for James to drool over.

"Tergeo! Scourgify! Eliminata!" James muttered before casting his wand to the side. Sliding his lubricated hand over his stiff cock, he gave the member a squeeze and groaned. Making sure his cock was fully lubricated, he slides the head of his cock over the entrance to Sirius's arse.

In the back of his mind, he knew the last spell he incanted would keep Sirius from feeling any discomfort. Both boys sucked in a breath as the tightness wrapped around the head of James's cock. He had his cock halfway in before he stopped to take a shaky breath before pushing forward.

"Oh fuck, James." Sirius moaned through gritted teeth.

"Sirius," James gasped, pushing his cock further inside. His hands gripped the splayed knee caps. "You feel so fucking good. Merlin you're tight."

"No one has ever done this to me," Sirius confessed, much to James's astonishment.

Once he was fully inside Sirius's arse, he finally exhaled. Looking down at Sirius, he leaned his body forward to lay on top of his best friend. Kissing his mouth, James pulled his cock halfway out before plunging back in. His eyes rolled in the back of his head. 

In slow rhythmic movement, James fucked his best friend. Arousal pounded in his veins as he tried to hold off from coming in Sirius's arse. Placing his hands on either side of Sirius's head, he looked in his best friend's eyes and saw lust in them. He felt hands gripped the globes of his arse, helping him fuck Sirius's arse harder. 

"Fuck, I'm gonna…." James began before his orgasm interrupted him. His hips jerked erratically as he shot his cum inside Sirius's arse. Panting heavily, he leaned down to kiss Sirius before slipping his tender cock out. 

Sirius rolled them over, planting James on his back. Kissing his best friend, he knew tomorrow his arse was going to be sore. Reaching for James's wand, he flicked it toward him muttering the same incantations from earlier. 

His eyes never left James's as he whispered the spell for the lube. The clear thick fluid appeared on his fingers as he slowly stroked his hard cock. He watched James swallow hard, his eyes never leaving Sirius's cock. Sliding the head of his cock over the entrance, Sirius nearly came on the hole.

Taking a deep breath, his hormones running rampant, he began to push the head of his cock inside his best friend. Once the head was inside, he had to pause. It was almost overwhelming. Closing his eyes, he continued to push until he was halfway in. James's pants turned into moans, which fueled Sirius's desire. 

Once fully inside, Sirius did pause and take his time revealing the feeling of his cock being squeezed like a vice. He almost didn't want to move it felt so good. Pulling his cock halfway out, he slammed it back in James's tight arse. He watched as James's cock stiffened and bounced with the movement of his hips.

Placing his hands on the knees, Sirius pushed his best friends legs open so he could watch himself fuck his best mate. Thrusting his cock slowly, he watched in fascination and desire as his cock continued to disappear and reappear. His eyes rolled in the back of his head when James clenched down around his cock. 

"Fuck!" He exclaimed softly, rolling his hips lewdy. 

Moving his hands from James's knees, he placed them on his abs, bracing himself. James wrapped his legs around Sirius's body, arching his back as his best friend continued to pound his cock in his arse. It was the hottest thing Sirius had ever seen. James arching his back like a whore in pleasure.

"Fuck baby that's so hot. Arch your back again," Sirius demanded huskily. 

When the head of his cock rubbed against a walnut sized organ, James howled in pleasure. Grinning wickedly, Sirius put pressure on it as his cock swiped it again. 

"Oh yes, that's right ...you like that don't you James?" 

"Yes! Oh fuck, yes. Do that again." James nearly begged.

Positioning his hips, Sirius pounded his cock roughly in James arse until he felt the familiar coil of his orgasm. Two more thrusts and he felt his hips jerked erratically as he came inside his best friend. 

His eyes rolled in the back of his head as cum continued to ooze from his cock. Laying down on his best friend, their sweaty bodies a sticky mess because James had cum again. 

Panting heavily, Sirius felt his heart hammering in his chest. They laid there until he felt it slow to normal. Pulling his cock out, he rolled over. Spent and satisfied, the boys laid there exhausted. Neither of them said anything for a long while before they rose from the bed and dressed.

Nothing needed to be said. 

James and Sirius had fucked. Shagged, whatever you want to call it. It was exciting and arousing. He still wanted Lily but could see himself do this again. He didn't know if Sirius would want too again. He would make a fantastic lover with more experience. He vowed he wouldn't tell Lily this and he was sure Sirius wouldn't either. 

James turned to look at the bed, the sheets were twisted and the duvet hanging off the side and let himself grin knowing what happened there may never happen again. Pocketing his wand he followed Sirius to the door.

Before they walked out, Sirius stopped him. Turning around to look at his best friend and one time lover, he saw something in Sirius's eyes. Something that made him pause to think about their relationship as friends and brothers.

Sirius pulled James close to him and kissed him softly on the mouth before stepping away. If he pressed it, they would be naked again. 

"Happy birthday James." He said softly before exiting the room, James following after him.


End file.
